baileygo22fandomcom-20200214-history
Bionics/One More Episode
Mission Creek High School Brooke: Urgh, look who is back Marcus: (mean) Hey babysis Brooke: What do you want here? Marcus: (mean) Going to school Brooke: Seriously?! Marcus: (mean) Yes Marnie walks toward them Marnie: Are you Brooke and Marcus Donovan? Brooke: Unfortunately Marcus: Yes Marnie: Hey ehm… I’m Marnie. Marnie Donovan. Your bigger sister from your moms side Brooke: Another sister? Marine: Yes. Is it that bad? Brooke: NO!! I mean, I have an annoying mean big twinbrother, Adam, Bree and Chase are my half-sibs and Debby my stepsis Marnie: That’s really a number of sibs Brooke: Yes… Marnie: Well…. Are you okay with us to meet after school to get to know each other? Brooke: Sure!! Wait a sec… what do you mean with “us”?? Marnie: You, me and him Marcus: Why not? Brooke: Because you tried to get rid of me and my boyfriend, ex-bofriend and my best friend! Marcus: Dad made me do that!! I’m here to become normal!! Marnie: See you after school at the Fro-Yo Shop? Marcus: Sure!! We’ll be there!! Marnie: See ya later twins!! (leaves) Brooke: Now I have to pretend like you are not the BIGGEST jerk I know… Marcus: Try acting!! That’s what I do when I’m around nice Brooke!! Brooke: Really nice… Marcus: (moves his hands weird) Acting!! (leaves) Brooke: Urgh… Spencer walks by Spencer: What’s wrong? Brooke: My jerk of a twin brother came back Spencer: Why jerk? Brooke: He tried to get rid of me and my boyfriend, ex-bofriend and my best friend! Spencer: Excuse me? Brooke: Oh… Then boyfriend. My dad is a inventor, a ill, crazy inventor Spencer: Good Brooke: There is something you should know about me… Spencer: What? Brooke: My first boyfriend was Adam. I was with him, before I knew about him, being my brother. Than I was with Chase, before I knew he was my brother and we broke up after we found out and in Chicago Adam kissed me, knowing that we are sibs… Than he said, that it’s never going to happen again and than he kissed me…. again Spencer: Wow…. Brooke: Yea… I know it’s really much at one time Spencer: Yea…It is!! Brooke: Are you mad? Spencer: No (kisses her) After school Fro-Yo Shop Marcus, Brooke and Marnie enter Marcus: What flavor do you want?? Marnie: Strawberry!! I'm obsessed with that!! Marcus: And you babysis? Brooke: Why don’t I go with you!? Marnie, you can look for seats? Marnie walks off Brooke: Why are you acting… so nice?? Marcus: Cause I am nice Brooke: No, you’re not!!! Marcus: But Marley believes me, so… Brooke: It’s Marnie!! And she will see the evil in you!!! Marcus: She won’t!! Or I turn you in!! Brooke: Than I turn you in!! Marcus: Than I turn your little friends in!! Brooke: Little? Have you seen Adam lately!? Marcus: You know what I mean!! Brooke: 1 strawberry, 1 vanillia and 1 banana Marcus: You know my favorite flavor?? Brooke: You are my brother, I hate you, but I know you (hands the woman the money) Marcus: You mean like “Know your friends, but your enemies better”?? Brooke: No!! Maybe… You are my twinbro, we were supposed to be close!! Marcus: I take that (takes the Fro-Yo) Let’s go Marcus and Brooke walk over to Marnie. They sit down. Marcus: Here, your Fro-Yo (hands Marnie the Fro-Yo) Marnie: Thank you (starts eating it) Marcus: And yours, babysis (hands her the Fro-Yo) Brooke: (surprised) Thanks (whispers in his ear) What did you put in there!? Macrus: Nothing. (turns to Marnie) So and where did you live? Marnie: In Kansas for a while, before that New York Brooke: Oh my gosh!! How cool is that!!! Marnie: I think pretty cool!? Brooke: AND HOW!!! Brookes phone rings. Brooke looks at it. Spencer. She ignores. Marnie: Who was that? Brooke: Just my boyfriend Marnie: You have a boyfriend? Brooke: Yes Marnie: Tell me something about him Brooke: He is british and cute and he is really sweet to me Marnie: Aww… that’s so cute Brooke: I know, right? Marcus: So… How old are you?? Marnie: I’m 20 and you are? Brooke: 17 Marnie: Wow… You both look so grown up Brooke: Looking and being are two different things Brookes phone rings again. She ignores again. Marnie: I don’t have a problem with it, when you answer it Brooke: I can talk to him later Marnie: Really? Brooke: Yea, it’s fine!! Category:Transcript Category:Bionics Transcript